


Salad Tomat

by Franbergh



Series: Droplets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, SasuSaku - Freeform, Uchiha family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franbergh/pseuds/Franbergh
Summary: Kisah random Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan putri kesayangan mereka, Sarada.





	Salad Tomat

Pagi masih dingin dan sunyi. Kabut tipis masih menggelayut tenang dan udara basah masih malas-malasan bergelung di atas dedaunan dan rumput sebagai embun gemuk. Matahari tidak ketinggalan dengan malas membuka matanya yang masih redup di langit timur. 

Kebanyakan masih bermimpi indah di atas tempat tidur mereka yang hangat. Beberapa orang sudah memaksakan diri dengan mata masih tertutup mencoba duduk di atas tempat tidur. 

Tetapi para pasukan super, para ibu sudah sibuk dengan mata bersinar terang dan tangan gesit membuat ramuan pemanggil nyawa. 

Sarapan. 

Sayup-sayup di seluruh desa terdengar suara desisan telur mata sapi digoreng, aliran air mencuci beras, suara pisau bertemu dengan tatakan kayu. 

Tidak ketinggalan di sebuah rumah dengan sebuah keluarga kecil. Sepasang suami-istri dan putri mereka yang masih kecil. 

Aroma nasi yang sudah setengah matang di rice cooker sudah tercium di ruang makan. Dan sosok yang sedang mencuci tomat tersenyum kecil saat mencium aromanya. Ia selalu menyukai aroma nasi yang baru masak. Selalu membuatnya merasa berada di rumah karena ia jarang berada di rumah. 

Ya. 

Dia bukan seorang ibu. Ia adalah seorang ayah, seorang suami. Uchiha Sasuke menciptakan ritual baginya dan mengambil alih rumah saat ia pulang. Ia ingin memanjakan kedua gadisnya yang saat ini masih bergelung nyaman di tempat tidurnya. 

Dengan riang Sasuke memenuhi dapur dengan aroma makanan. Telur mata sapi yang mendesis di atas penggorengan, wangi sup miso yang masih mengepulkan uap, dan tentu saja aroma nasi yang sudah mulai masak. 

Sasuke berkonsentrasi memotong tomat segar agar tampak cantik simetris di atas piring saat ia mendengar suara mengantuk malas istrinya dekat di belakangnya. 

“Aku lapaar..” 

Kemudian Sakura dengan malas menyandarkan tubuh dan memeluk perut Sasuke dari belakang. 

“Ohayo. Dududklah di meja. Aku masih menggoreng telur.” 

Jawab Sasuke kalem mengabaikan Sakura yang menggelayut berat di punggungnya. Saat ia memecahkan telur ketiga dan menggorengnya, sepasang tangan kecil memegang kakinya lalu merosot dan duduk di atas kakinya. 

“Papa, aku lapar.” 

“Hmm. Duduk di kursimu, Sarada. Jangan tidur di lantai.” Jawabnya lagi dengan santai. 

Yup. 

Tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Keduanya melanjutkan tidur menempel pada tubuh Sasuke yang sibuk membuat sarapan. 

Jadi, seperti biasa Sasuke mulai menyeret tubuhnya yang terasa dua kali lebih berat ke meja makan sambil membawa piring. Ia meletakkan piring dan memungut Sarada dari kakinya lalu mendudukkannya di kursinya. Juga Sakura yang sepertinya dengan ajaib belum terbangun meskipun ia ikut mondar-mandir sedari tadi. 

Setelah mendudukkan Sakura di kursinya, Sasuke mengecup kepala keduanya sambil dengan murah hati menyendokkan banyak-banyak salad tomat ke piring mereka. 

“Itadakimasu!” ucapnya bersemangat dengan senyuman kepada keduanya yang mulai sadar mencium aroma telur mata sapi di dekat hidung. 

“Itadakimasu~” balas keduanya mulai menunjukkan tanda kehidupan dengan mengambil sumpit. Dan sarapan resmi dimulai. 

Itu hanyalah pagi lainnya di Konoha. Saat semua dengan riang menyambut pagi dengan sarapan hangat dan lezat. 

Pagi lainnya dimana Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya berada di rumah memandangi kedua gadis kesayangannya menikmati sarapan buatannya. 

Atau lebih tepatnya makanan favoritnya yang tidak pernah diketahuinya bahwa keduanya sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai salad tomat.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini sebelumnya ditulis dalam Bahasa Inggris dan dipublish di laman wattpad saya https://www.wattpad.com/503257194-droplets-sasuxsaku-fanfiction-when-daddy%27s-home.  
> Jadi apabila ada kesamaan itu dikarenakan fanfic ini merupakan versi lain dari fanfic dari seri yang sama.


End file.
